


A Father's Blessing

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old nightmare turns into a peaceful dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Blessing

_In._

_Out._

The air was heavy with humidity.

_In._

_Out._

It was the tears of the angels. They were crying since he couldn’t.

_In._

_Out._

It settled in his lungs as he breathed.

_In._

_Out._

He felt like he was drowning.

_In._

_Out._

The need to run gnawed at him.

_In._

_Out._

He wanted to speak, to scream, to make some kind of sound; but nothing came out.

_In._

_Out._

His mind was numb.

_In._

_Out._

He still couldn’t comprehend the enormity of his loss.

_In._

_Out._

A hand pushed his hair off his forehead.

_In._

_Out._

“It’s time to say good bye to Daddy, Johnny,” was whispered in his ear.

_In._

_Out._

He wanted to shake his head, to yell, to run and hide; but he meekly did as he was told.

_In._

_Out._

He looked into the coffin fighting the urge to be sick. He would be a big boy. He wouldn’t let anyone see the fear.

_In._

_Out._

He swallowed. He slipped his favorite baseball player’s card into his father’s stiff hand. He wanted his father to have something to talk about when he got to heaven.

_In._

_Out._

He turned away from the coffin and slowly made his way back to his grandmother. He climbed onto her lap and she held him close as he finally dropped off to sleep.

_In._

_Out._

&/&/&

John woke from the dream with an odd sense of completion. He glanced at the clock. He calmly noted the date and time.

It was the thirtieth anniversary of his father’s death in the line of duty, and John finally had a sense of peace concerning it.

By leaving the NYPD, John was stepping out of his father’s shadow. And, in an odd way he was receiving his father’s blessing for any future endeavor.

John sighed and settled back into a dreamless sleep

fin


End file.
